The Bond Between Siblings
by Izumihimechan
Summary: Izumi, Inuyasha, Tani, and Sesshomaru are sibilings but Tani and Sesshomaru hate Izumi and Inuyasha. So when Izumi dies why does Sesshomaru bring her back?
1. Introduction to Characters

Characters (That matter the most anyway) 

Izumi- main character. Mirror image of Inuyasha. Oldest sister. Age: appears and is refered to as 12 actually 195. Hanyou (half dog demon half human)

Inuyasha- Izumi's full brother. Age: appears 17 actually 200. Hanyou (half dog demon half human)

Tani: Izumi and Inuyasha's younger half-sister. Looks an almost mirror image of Sesshomaru Age: appears and is refered to as a 6 yr. old. actually 189. Full dog demon

Sesshomaru- Izumi and Inuyasha's older half-brother, Tani's full brother. Age: appears 19 actually 200. Full dog demon


	2. Are you Sleeping?

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree that I was sleeping in and closed my eyes.

"Hey," a voice called. "_Hey_! Half-breed! Are you asleep?" It was my younger half-sister, Tani. What the hell was _she _doing here?

"No," I snapped. "How can I sleep with you jabbering away like an idiot?"

Tani giggled annoyingly. I hated that six-year-old.

"Good!" she quipped. I groaned and threw an acorn at her.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" I ordered.

"No!" she replied throwing a rock and hitting me on the head with it.

I yelled angrily. Tani giggled again.

"Why aren't you with Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"I dunno," she replied. I sighed and jumped from the tree.

"I'm going to sleep with the others," I grumbled.

"Fine with me," Tani said as she jumped into the tree to take my spot.

I walked through the woods to where my older brother, Inuyasha, our friends, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were sleeping. I curled up next to Inuyasha and fell asleep.

A/N: Most if not all of these chapters are pretty short. I hadn't meant to write them that way...it's just how they turned out!


	3. All's Fair

The next morning we were walking through the woods when I picked up the sent of Tani and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha," I said.

"Yeah, I smell them," he growled.

We ran ahead of the others and found Sesshomaru, Tani, Sesshomaru's imp Jaken, and the human girl Rin who followed them around.

"What're_ you_ doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru glanced at us.

"Sitting," he replied.

"Yeah!" Tani piped up. "What's it to you stupid mutts?"

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'll take her, you take him," I said.

Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru and Tani got to their feet. Inuyasha and I pulled out our Tetsusaigas and faced our siblings.

Tani smirked at me.

"Ready to get your butt kicked by a six-year-old, half-breed?" she taunted.

I growled and lunged at her. Tani caught my wrist and used her Acid Claws to burn the skin on my wrist. I cried out and jerked away from her.

Kagome, Sango, and Kirara went to sit on the other side of the field so that they could watch Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, while Miroku and Shippo stayed on my side to watch Tani and me.

"That was a cheap shot Tani," I hissed.

Tani smirked at me.

"All's fair in love and war," she replied.

"But I don't _love_ you and I don't remember declaring a war," I snapped.

Tani giggled and tried to grab my sword.

"Hey!" I cried. "My sword! Not your sword!"

I looked over at Inuyasha and saw that he was doing well.

"Hey big brother!" I called. "Way to go!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tani come at me. I jumped out of the way.

"What do you think I am?" I asked. "An idiot?"

Tani nodded.

"It can't be helped," she said. "It's because you have stupid human blood in you!"

I growled and got ready to stab her. Tani glanced over at our oldest brother and nodded.

The two of them shared some sort of telepathic link just as Inuyasha and I did. At the same time Tani and Sesshomaru stabbed Inuyasha and I through the stomach with their Acid Claws.

Inuyasha and I gasped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she and Sango ran to my brother.

"Izumi!" Shippo cried as he and Miroku ran to me.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Is Izumi all right?"

Kagome looked over at me.

"I think she's unconscious," she replied.

Miroku picked me up and carried me over to the others.

"She'll be just fine Inuyasha," he said. "We just need to get you two to Kaede's house."

Kagome and Sango helped Inuyasha onto Kirara's back and then Miroku and Shippo climbed on with them. Then Kirara took us to Kaede who bandage our wounds.


	4. Fighting Again

When I opened my eyes again I saw Kagome looking at me worriedly.

"Oh good, you're all right," she said.

"'Bout time you woke up," Inuyasha added.

He was sitting in a corner with his arms crossed. I sat up and winced in pain. That wound that Tani had given me must have been worse than I thought.

"Izumi be careful!" Shippo cried. "We just bandaged your wound! You'll open it up again!"

"This wound is nothing," I replied. "How many times do I have to tell you that my body heals faster than yours?"

I got to my feet and swayed slightly. Then I walked toward the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked.

I stopped.

"Keh, I'm going to find that little brat Tani and kick her butt," I answered. "What else?"

"Izumi don't..." Inuyasha said.

I whipped around to look at him.

"I have to ani!" I cried. "I have to beat her!"

Inuyasha looked away from me and didn't say anything.

"You really shouldn't go you know," Miroku said.

"You could be killed," Sango added.

"I'll be fine," I replied turning back to the door.

"Get back here!" Kagome cried as I walked out.

I ran out of the village and began sniffing the air for Tani's sent. Then as I ran through a deep part of the forest I caught it.

"There you are imooto-chan," I muttered.

I stopped running and crouched behind a clump of bushes, peered through the leaves, and saw a clearing where Tani and the others were.

Tani and Rin where sitting on a fallen tree talking, Jaken was sitting on the ground near by, and Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock a little ways away from them.

"Why don't you join us half-breed?" Tani called. "You look so dumb hiding over there."

I growled and stood up.

"Dumb kid," I muttered.

Tani jumped down from her perch and came toward me. Rin went over to Sesshomaru.

"What exactly do you want?" Tani asked.

I glared down at her.

She was six and I twelve and I was a good four feet taller than she was. Of course I only came up to Inuyasha's shoulder and both of us were shorter than Sesshomaru. But that's not what this story is about!

"I want to fight you again," I said.

Tani looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Can I?" she asked. He nodded and she produced her Acid Whip from thin air.

Unlike Sesshomaru's which came from his fingertips, Tani held onto hers with her hand. She shot the whip out and I leapt out of the way.

"I'm not that stupid ya know!" I said.

"Could've fooled me," Tani replied.

I growled.

"Iron Reever Soul Stealer!" I cried as I slashed at her with my claws.

Tani twisted and avoided me and wrapped the whip around my arm at the same time. Thank God Father had left me an outfit made from the cloth of the Fire Rat! Her whip couldn't burn through it.

"Hah!" I said as she pulled it back. "You can't burn though this!"

Tani smirked and shot it out so that it went around my wrist.

"You're way too cocky, half-breed." I cried out and tried to pull my wrist back.

The whip was burning though my skin and blood was beginning to drip to the ground. Tani pulled the whip back and I recoiled holding my wrist.

"I'm not playing anymore!" I yelled.

I pulled out my sword.

"Wind Scar!"

Tani jumped into the air, avoiding my attack. She flicked her whip and it wrapped around both my wrists. Then she kicked me in chest. I flew backwards but she landed and jerked the whip, which pulled me back toward her. I stumbled. She flicked the whip sideways and I went with it, losing my grip on Tetsusaiga-chan, which went flying and landed a few feet from Tani.

Tani smirked and released my wrists.

"You can't touch my sword," I said. "Its barrier _rejects_ you!"

I moved toward my sword.

Tani shot her whip out again and it went around my throat. I gasped in pain.

"Stay mutt," she said. "I could decapitate you this way you know."

She looked very amused.

"Just one little tug..."

She tugged and pain shot through me.

I gave a strangled cry, which only made it worse. The whip had burned a lot of my skin and blood began to drip from my throat. Tani pulled the whip back and I fell to my knees with my hands pressed to my throat.

"There's no one here to save you," Tani said. "Your dumb brother and those other friends of yours don't know where you are."

She wrapped the whip around her hand and surprise surprise! It didn't even hurt her! She walked up to my sword and picked it up, using the whip to protect her.

I got to my feet and ran at her. She laughed and swung at me. The blade hit my arm and left a large gash. I screamed and fell to the ground. Tani threw the sword a foot away from me. I reached for it but...you guessed it! She used her whip to grab my wrist. She threw me into the air and then slammed me into the ground.

"You're boring!" she taunted.

I struggled to my feet, which was hard because I had lost a lot of blood.

Tani smirked, what else is new? She ran at me and used her Acid Claws to stab me through the stomach again.

I gasped in pain and clutched my stomach.

"Inuyasha..." I gasped. "Help...me..."

Tani laughed.

"He's not coming," she said. "None of them are."

She kicked my stomach and I fell onto my back.

"You're no fun now half-breed," she said. "Not when you're about to black out."

She stepped on my wound on her way to Sesshomaru.

"He'll...come," I gasped. "I know...he will."

"You'll be dead when he does," Jaken replied.

Then Inuyasha and the others burst into the clearing.

"Or not," Tani said. "See ya half-breed."

She and the other three walked off. Inuyasha rushed over to me.

"Izumi!" he cried.

I looked up at him but my vision was becoming very blurry and I couldn't see him.

"I knew...you'd come..." I said.

Then I fell unconscious.

"Izumi!" Inuyasha cried shaking my shoulders. "Izumi hang on!"


	5. Stay Away

I opened my eyes and looked around. This seemed familiar...wait! What am I doing a Kaede's?

I sat up and shouted in pain.

Oh...yeah. _That's _why.

Inuyasha jerked awake. He had been sleeping against the wall beside my mat.

"Izumi," he said.

Kagome came in with the others.

"Oh good, you're all right," she said.

I raised my eyebrows at her. Hadn't she said that _last_ time?

"You gave us a really big scare," Miroku said.

"We thought you were dead for sure!" Shippo added.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically as I pulled on my cream shirt and red kimono jacket.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sango asked.

"What do you think?" I replied.

Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back against the wall.

"You're staying here," he said. "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

"But Inuyasha!" I cried. "I want to kill her!"

Inuyasha looked down at me angrily.

"I don't care if you want to kill her!" he yelled. "I'm not loosing you just because you want to fight!"

I glared at him and slumped against the wall.

"Fine," I muttered angrily. "Be a jerk."

"Fine," Inuyasha snapped.

He stood up and walked out to go sleep on the roof. I got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Kagome snapped.

"To sleep with ani," I snapped back.

Kirara morphed into her tiger form. She pounced on me and pinned me to the floor by my shoulders.

I winced.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"Kirara thinks you're lying," Sango said.

"So what if I am?" I shouted.

"So you're going to stay here until you're well and then you're going to _stay away from Tani_!" Kagome shouted back.

Kirara got off of me and I jumped to my feet even though it hurt to do it.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled. "You aren't my mother! Or even Inuyasha's girlfriend, so leave me alone!"

"_**REI**_!" Kagome yelled.

The Beads of Subjection that I wore around my neck glowed and I fell face first onto the floor.

I groaned in pain and rolled onto my back.

"That wasn't fair," I muttered.

"Humph!" Kagome replied crossing her arms and tossing her head. "Maybe you'll listen next time!"

I closed my eyes and waited until they had all gone to bed. Then I got up and left the hut.

"I told you to stay here," Inuyasha's voice growled from above me.

I turned around and looked up at him.

"Shut up," I snapped. I ran off into the woods again.


	6. Suicidal

Around midmorning I found Tani and the others again. They were by a small river. Tani was sitting with her feet in the water and Rin was beside her. Sesshomaru and Jaken were sitting on some rocks near by. I walked toward them. Tani turned to look at me.

"Oh not you again!" she groaned. "Don't you get tired of getting your butt kicked by me?"

I snorted.

"If you can call the crap you pull beating me," I retorted. "But I'm not here to fight you anyway. I want to fight Sesshomaru."

"Hm?" Sesshomaru said looking over at me.

Jaken burst into this annoying cackling.

"_You_! Fight Sesshomaru-sama?" he cried. "Ridiculous!"

"C'mon!" I said to my oldest brother. "Fight me. Unless you're a _coward_!"

I threw a rock and hit him on the forehead.

"Oh you're dead now, half-breed!" Tani yelled.

She got ready to attack me but Sesshomaru had come up behind her and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" she said looking up at him. "Why'd you stop me, Maru-sama?"

"Fine," he said to me. "I will fight you."

I nodded. I was screwed. I got into a fighting stance.

Sesshomaru stayed standing up.

"Well?" he asked after I hadn't moved for several minutes.

I glared at him. I ran at him and pulled out my sword.

"You're goin' down!" I said.

The next thing I knew, Sesshomaru ducked my sword and stabbed me in the stomach with _his _Acid Claws and _this_ time he went straight through my back.

I gasped and fell backwards as he yanked his hand out of my gut.

I fell to the ground and felt my blood begin to from a pool around me. I was _definitely_ going to die now. Tani laughed.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" she asked. "Do you have a death wish or something? 'Cause if you do you're gonna get it this time. _No one_ is coming for you."

With that they left.

I coughed and felt blood trickle out the side of my mouth. I had to get to Kaede's! I grabbed my sword and used it to get to my feet. Then I limped very slowly back to the village. It was hard because as I walked I continued to loose blood.


	7. Can't Lose Her

_Finally_ I saw the edge of the village.

I smirked a little.

"Took me long enough," I muttered.

Just as I reached Kaede's hut, I collapsed into the doorway.

Everyone inside gasped when I fell though the doorway. They were sure that I was dead this time but Kaede said that there was still a chance of saving me. Miroku picked me up and brought me into the hut. Kaede removed my jacket and shirt and began to put an herbal paste on the wound.

"Turn her over Miroku," she said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku turned me onto my side. "What's wrong with her?"

"The wound goes through her back," Kaede replied as she applied the paste to my back.

Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha looked down at me and saw the beads of sweat that stood out on my forehead. He reached down and wiped the blood on the side of my mouth away.

Kaede bandage my wound and Miroku laid me on a mat.

Inuyasha sat down beside me and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Don't die Izumi," he whispered. Kagome came and knelt beside me.

"Oh," she said. "We should have watched her better. I'm sorry Inuyasha!"

She began to cry. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

He stood up and walked out of the hut.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Where're you going?"

She got up and followed him outside.

"This is all my fault!" Inuyasha said as he slammed his fist into a tree, leaving a huge dent. "I should have stopped her! I should have followed her! I should have..."

Kagome ran over to him.

"Don't say that!" she cried and she hugged him. "You aren't the only one who could have stopped her! We all could have."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the tree.

"I can't loose her," he whispered.


	8. Just Want to Fight

I winced and opened my eyes a little.

_Note to self,_ I thought. _Never fight Sesshomaru!_

I sat up and put my hand over my stomach. This wound really was bad! I fell back onto the mat and sighed. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Inuyasha?" I called. Inuyasha was there instantly.

"Izumi!" he said. He picked me up and hugged me to him. "I thought you were..."

I hugged him back.

"I'm okay," I replied. "See?"

Kagome and the others gathered around us.

"Please say that you've learned you lesson," Sango said. "You almost died this time."

I shrugged.

"Why do you let Tani do this to you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pulled away from me.

"It wasn't Tani this time," he answered. "It was Sesshomaru."

"Was not!" I snapped. "I was fighting Tani again!"

Inuyasha glared down at me, he knew that I was lying.

"I saw the wound ya know!" he yelled. "It was bigger than the ones that Tani gave you! I'm not stupid!"

"She stabbed me in the same place_three times_!" I cried trying to cover up what I had done. "That made the wound get bigger!"

"You're lying!" Inuyasha yelled. "I smelled Sesshomaru's sent on you!"

"He was there! That's all!"

"Stop trying to cover it up!" Inuyasha shoved me against the wall and held me there. "I know it was him! Why do you do this Izumi? Do you _want_ to die?"

I looked away and didn't answer.

"You do," Kagome said. "Don't you?"

I shoved Inuyasha away from me and lied back down on the mat.

"I just wanted to fight," I replied. "To see if I could beat him, that's all."

Inuyasha sat beside me again and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You can't," he said softly. "You're not strong enough."

I closed my eyes and blocked everyone out. I needed to get better so that I could fight again.

Then I fell asleep and slept for about four days.


	9. No!

I woke up on Inuyasha's back. We were in the forest again.

"Hey," I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What's goin' on?"

Inuyasha glanced back at me.

"We're going to fight," he said. "I think Tani and Sesshomaru are close by and I don't want them getting any closer to Kaede's village."

I nodded and hopped down from his back. Just like the first time we fought them we found our siblings in a field.

"This is really getting old," Tani said. "Can't you mutts just go away and die?"

Inuyasha and I growled.

"Sesshomaru why would you fight Izumi?" Inuyasha yelled. "You know that wasn't a fair fight!"

"She asked for it!" Tani snapped. "She called him a coward and hit him with a rock!"

Inuyasha looked down at me.

"You didn't tell me that part," he said.

I shrugged.

"I was tying to make him fight me."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well what do you want now?" Tani asked.

"To fight again," I replied. "You're about to get your butts kicked!"

Tani snorted and she and Sesshomaru faced us. Inuyasha and I drew our swords. Tani and Sesshomaru drew their whips.

"This will be quick and painful," Tani said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"You wish," I replied.

Then we began to fight. Tani kept using that infuriating whip to control my hands. Soon there was blood pouring from my wrists.

Tani laughed.

_At least someone's having fun,_ I thought sarcastically.

Tani flicked her whip around my throat.

"Drop the sword mutt," she said.

"No..." I gasped.

Tani jerked the whip and I cried out.

"Izumi, hold on!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged Sesshomaru. "I'll help you!"

"No!" I cried. "I don't need it!"

Inuyasha looked like he didn't believe me but he went back to fighting.

Tani jerked the whip again.

"I said drop it!" she sneered.

I felt myself release my grip on the Tetsusaiga-chan.

Tani walked up to me and pulled her whip back.

"Good puppy," she said kicking me in the chest and sending me flying into a tree.

"Izumi!" Inuyasha cried.

I struggled to my feet.

"I'm fine," I said.

I ran toward my sword. Tani met me halfway and slammed her knee into my stomach. I fell to the ground, inches away from my sword.

_Just have to reach..._ I thought as I stretched out my hand.

Tani stepped on my hand and ground her heel into it. I felt several of my bones break.

"Call him for help," she taunted. "That'll prove how weak you are!"

I closed my eyes in pain and gritted my teeth. I hated her!

"No," I snapped.

Tani let me get to my feet. I picked up my sword with my left hand. I was right handed so I knew that I would have a hard time fighting like this.

"Jeez you're persistent," Tani said.

I shrugged.

"You're annoying," I replied. "There, we're even."

Tani smirked.

"What're you gonna do now?"

I smirked back.

"Wind Scar!" I yelled.

The attack was crooked because I using my left hand.

Tani jumped out of the way and landed behind me.

"That was pathetic," she said.

She knocked my sword from my hand and wrapped her whip around me, pinning my arms to my side.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "You cheater!"

Tani laughed.

"Call for help," she said.

"No!" I yelled.

Tani picked up my sword, ignoring the fact that the barrier was burning her hand. She threw it at me and it sliced my side before getting stuck in a tree and turning back into a normal sword. Then she pulled her whip back.

I winced and touched the new wound.

"This really sucks," I growled as I hurried over to my sword.

Tani's whip shot out, wrapped around the handle, and pulled it back toward her.

I ducked and avoided loosing my head. I looked back at Tani and saw her holding my sword with her usual smirk on her face.

"Looking for this?" she asked.

I ran at her. It was stupid to do this I knew that but I didn't care right then.

She shot the sword out and it went into my gut. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees.

"Call him now," she said.

I shook my head.

She yanked the sword back and I gritted my teeth to stop from screaming again.

I doubled over, putting my hands on the ground. I coughed and blood came out of my mouth.

Tani came over to me.

"C'mon mutt," she said. "I know you want to call him."

I shook my head.

She kicked me in the jaw and I flew into the air.

I hit the ground and whimpered in pain.

"It's not nice to lie," Tani said.

She flicked her whip and it went into the wound in my stomach.

My eyes widened in pain.

"Inu...yasha..." I gasped.

"Izumi!" Inuyasha screamed.

He ran over to me and picked me up.

"It hurts..." I whispered. "I can't breathe...it hurts to..."

I closed my eyes and died.

"Izumi!" Inuyasha screamed. "No! _IZUMI_!"


	10. Carry Out My Will

Everyone was gathered at Kaede's house. I was lying on a mat and they were all kneeling around me.

"I can't believe that she's gone," Kagome sobbed.

"Damn those two!" Inuyasha growled. "I swear I'm going to kill them!"

"I doubt that, half-breed," Tani's voice said.

Everyone turned to the doorway where Tani was standing.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"So she died huh?" Tani asked. "I figured she would."

She laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru appeared beside Tani.

Inuyasha glared at him. He knew that he couldn't kill Tani if Sesshomaru was here.

"I don't think so," Tani taunted.

"I have a better idea," Inuyasha said. "Give me the Tenseiga."

"Are you _nuts_?" Tani cried. "You wouldn't be able to use it!"

"Then one of you use it!" Inuyasha yelled. "You killed her so you being back!"

"And why would we do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because...because I said so!"

Tani snorted.

Sesshomaru walked over to me and pulled out his Tenseiga.

"What are you doing, Maru-sama?" Tani asked.

Sesshomaru held it out. The sword pulsated and he could see the little demons that had come to collect my soul.

_Carry out my will,_ Tenseiga, he thought.

The demons disappeared and all my wounds healed.

I whimpered and opened my eyes.

"Maru-sama!" Tani whined. "Why'd you do that?"

Sesshomaru walked past her.

"Let's go, Tani-chan," he replied.

Tani glared at me.

"I'll get you," she snapped.

Then she left.

I sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru brought you back to life," Kagome said.

Inuyasha and I blinked. We were in shock!

"W...Why?" I asked. "He hates me!"

"Who cares why?" Inuyasha said picking me up and hugging me. "At least I have you back!"

I hugged my brother.

I couldn't believe how weird this was! But who cares! I was alive!

_I'll get you first Tani,_ I thought.


End file.
